


Lost Boy

by dansleftboob



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansleftboob/pseuds/dansleftboob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were probably just dreaming.” His mum told him as the doctor stitched his head <br/>But Dan knew it was real. He hadn’t stopped believing. He just didn’t talk about it anymore. He’d had more than enough strange looks and uncomfortable laughter to tell him that people didn’t believe in fairy tales the way Dan did. <br/>It’s kind of a fic based on Lost Boy by Ruth B</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda bad but I was really just dabbling tbh, fantasy isn’t normally a genre I write but I had fun writing this. Anyways this was inspired by this amazing art by ASAMESHII: http://asameshii.deviantart.com/art/Never-grow-up-364534143 and by the song Lost Boy by Ruth B which you can listen to here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QO3ppTYwRYs whilst reading if you like

Dan sat at his window one night, willing for it to be his 5th birthday already, he let out a sigh and looked towards the big Winnie the pooh clock on the wall, he counted in 5’s until working out it was a quarter to 9, he sighed again and turned to look back out the window but was instead met by two sparkling blue eyes making him jump back, falling on his bum.

“Hiya.” The blue eyed boy said as he sat cross-legged on the windowsill “I’m Phil.”

“I-I’m Dan.” Dan squeaked, afraid of this strange boy, he was on the second floor and there was no way anyone could climb up and in, yet here Phil was “How did you get up here?”

“I flew.” Phil answered simply.

“That’s silly.” Dan laughed “Humans can’t fly.”

Phil smirked and flew up from his position, still with his legs crossed “I can.” He bragged.

“Whoa,” Dan grinned and hopped around with excitement “You can fly! You really can fly!”

“You can fly too.” Phil smiled.

“Really?” Dan gasped and tried to jump up and stay in the air for as longs as he could, after a few attempts he gave up and frowned “No I can’t, you fibber.”

“Sure you can.” Phil giggled and floated over to Dan, reaching a hand out to him “Just take my hand.” 

-  
Dan was 10 and sat back at his window, the sun shining right into his eyes but he wasn’t focused enough to care. He was thinking about that night. The night that Phil had taught him to fly. He thought about the morning after. How he’d rushed to his parents stood in the kitchen and exclaimed excitedly “I can fly! I can fly!” before he climbed on the dining table to dive off of it and split his head open. 

“You were probably just dreaming.” His mum told him as the doctor stitched his head.

But Dan knew it was real and he still did. He hadn’t stopped believing. He just didn’t talk about it anymore. He’d had more than enough strange looks and uncomfortable laughter to tell him that people didn’t believe in fairy tales the way Dan did. 

“Dan, why don’t you go play with the new boy next door?” His mum called through his bedroom door.

“He doesn’t like me mum.” Dan frowned as the recent memory of the boy from next door almost saying hi before being ripped away by one of Dan’s classmates. 

He has to choke back tears as the sound of his classmates voice saying “Don’t talk to him. He’s a freak.” rings in his ears. 

“I’m not a freak.” Dan whispered to no one as tears started to fall from his eyes. “I just want a friend.” 

“I thought I was your friend.” A voice from beside him asked suddenly and Dan fell over with a scream. Once he’d regained his composure Dan looked up to see who had scared him.

“Ph- Phil?” He stuttered out “It’s really you?” 

“Who else would I be?” Phil asked and Dan ran to him then engulfing his floating form in a tight hug.

“Oh, Phil,” Dan sobbed “I thought I’d never see you again.” 

“Why are you crying,Dan? Did you scrape your knee?” Phil asked, pulling away from the hug and going to pull Dan’s trouser leg up.

“What? No, I just missed you.” Dan said as he hugged Phil again.

“I can’t have been gone that long…” Phil trailed off.

“It doesn’t matter.” Dan shrugged “You’re here now.” 

Phil beamed at him.

“Phil, show me how to fly again.” Dan said and did a little jump, as if to prove that he couldn’t do it. 

“I can’t believe you already forgot.” Phil reprimanded as he flew so he was directly above Dan’s head and sprinkled him in what Dan thought was glitter “That should do it. Now fly.” 

Dan jumped again and this time his feet didn’t land back on the ground “Phil look I’m flying!” He exclaimed “I’m really doing it!”

“I know you are.” Phil smiled fondly as Dan flew towards him and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck spinning them both around in the air. 

“Thank you, thank you thank you.” Dan repeated   
-  
Dan was fourteen and had been once again wistfully staring out of his bedroom window. His subject choices sheet sat in front of him. He was stuck, he desperately wanted to be an actor but he knew his parents were dead set on him being a lawyer. He had thought about ignoring them completely and just taking drama but he didn’t want to see the look of disappointment on his mothers face. He decided to distract himself by pushing off his windowsill with a groan to go and lie on his bed and stare at the ceiling. It hadn’t helped. He was still worrying. He still wanted someone to talk to. 

“What’s wrong, Dan?” A voice asked from his window and Dan shot up, he knew that voice, better than his own mothers. 

“Phil!” Dan exclaimed and sure enough, Phil was not quite sat on but hovering above his windowsill, Dan’s options sheet in hand, studying it intently.

“What’s this? What’s a op- opty-on?” Phil asked, turning the paper around in his hand as if that’d allow him to understand the words better.

“Option.” Dan corrected “And it’s for school, I have to choose what I want to learn about.” 

“Why?” Phil asked looking up at Dan and titling his head to the side expectantly.

“You know, for my future and stuff.” Dan replied and Phil’s eyes grew wide and he looked as though he would weep.

“Future?” Phil asked “You’re not- You’re not growing up are you?” 

“Well I mean-” Dan started but Phil interrupted.  
“Dan, I can’t come see you anymore if you’re a grown up.” 

“You can’t?” Dan asked feeling a pang in his chest

“No.” Phil said “Promise me you won’t ever grow up?” 

“Phil I-” 

“Please?” Phil begged, looking up at Dan with tears in his eyes “You’re my friend.”

“Okay.” Dan sighed and Phil stood up to hug him “I promise.”  
-  
Dan huffed out a sigh as he closed his suitcase and moved it from his bed to his floor. He went over to his desk and started to shuffle through the cards he’d gotten that very day. They were all nice, except one, the one from his parents. “You’re a law student!” It had said with a gravel printed underneath, inside a check that would help with only a small portion of his student loans. 

“Happy 18th Birthday to me.” Dan grumbled to himself as he shoved the card to the bottom of the pile. 

He went over to his windowsill and leaned his elbows on it, gazing out at the night sky above him. He opened his window and breathed in the fresh winter air. He looked up to the moon that loomed over him as he felt hot tears slip down his cheeks. 

“Crap, not now.” He begged himself as he brought his arm up to wipe them away with his sleeve “Please, not now.” 

He tried to keep looking at the moon, he saw a black shadow zoom past it. His eyes must be playing tricks on him. He brings his hands up and digs his palms into his eyes in an attempt to stop crying. 

“I don’t know what to do.” He cried as he gave up his attempts “I need help. I’m so lost.” 

“I don’t want to grow up.” He sobbed as he fell to his knees on his bedroom floor. 

Dan’s sobbing stopped as he felt a soft hand on his cheek, guiding his head to look up at the person the hand belonged to.

“Phil.” Dan choked out.

“I’m here, Dan.” Phil spoke softly and Dan stood up to hug him tightly “You don’t have to grow up.”

“I do. Phil, I have to grow up.” Dan cried into Phil’s shoulder.

“But you promised you wouldn’t.” Phil said and pulled away from their hug “Come with me.”

“I- What?” Dan asked.

“Come live with me.” Phil repeated “Come live with me and we can see each other everyday and be best friends.” 

“But I-” Dan protested “I can’t.” 

“Why? You don’t want to stay here do you?” Phil asked.

“Well no but-” Dan shrugged “I don’t have a choice.” 

“Yes, you do.” Phil persisted and this time Dan listened. He did have a choice. He was going with Phil.

“Alright. I’ll come with you.” Dan said and Phil smiled widely at him.

“Then lets go!” Phil exclaimed as he flew out of the window before hurrying back in and asking Dan “Do you remember how to fly?” 

“I- umm…” Dan trailed off “No, I don’t.” 

“Oh.” Phil frowned before his eyes lit up with an idea “That’s alright! I’ll just use more pixie dust.” He said as he flew above Dan and sprinkled it onto him “Okay, go.”

Dan then tried to hop off of the ground but only ended up falling flat on his back with a groan. 

“Come on Dan.” Phil rolled his eyes “That was the worst flight I’ve ever seen.” 

“I can’t do it, Phil.” Dan said as he hauled himself up. 

“Yes you can.” Phil retorted and he flew outside of Dan’s bedroom window and then turned so he was floating just in front of it “Come here.” 

Dan did as he was told and stood climbed onto his windowsill, gripping onto the window frame.

“You only can’t fly because you don’t believe you can.” Phil explained “So, believe it and you’ll do it.”

“But what if-” 

“Do you believe in me?” Phil asked as he brought his own face close to Dan’s.

“Phil..” Dan trailed off.

“You were probably dreaming”  
“Fairy tales aren’t real Dan, you idiot.”  
“Don’t talk to him, he’s a freak.”

“Dan?” Phil said again “Do you believe in me?” 

Dan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he nodded his head “I believe in you.” 

Dan then felt a pair of lips meet his, causing his eyes to snap open before closing again as Phil pressed his lips further into Dan’s.

“There.” Phil said as he pulled away, cupping Dan’s cheek “Now we’re flying.” 

Dan then looked down and realized that his feet were no longer touching any ground, causing him to panic and flail around a little “What if I fall?”

“Just relax, you won’t fall.” Phil said as he took one of Dan’s hands in his and pulled them up a little higher, helping Dan to steady himself “See? You’re a natural.”  
Dan let out a laugh as he and Phil started to soar through the sky together, hand in hand. 

And Dan wasn’t lost anymore.


End file.
